Battle Rating
Battle Rating (often abbreviated "BR" or "br") is essentially the overall strength rating of your character. It is determined by numerous factors. The higher your Battle Rating, the stronger you become. If you are in a guild, your Battle Rating adds to the overall Battle Rating of your guild. There are many ways to improve your Battle Rating: Equipment There are two main set types in the game: the arena sets, which can be purchased from the Arena Shop, or the blacksmithing (often called PvE or Epic/Legend) sets, which can be created in the Blacksmith. The arena sets are generally easier to obtain and tend to be moderately strong, while the PvE sets tend to be the preferred choice among stronger players due to the extra socket, enchanting levels, and nearly unlimited rage production. Enchanting Try to reach the limit of enchanting level on every equipment you wear. Refining Your gear comes (most of the time) with 5 random stats assigned to it. These stats add to your BR and contribute to your build. Refining these stats can make a chip in the window into a great big crack. Properly refined gear helps. For example - a mage using Will Destroyer has no need of any crit - refining will let you remove the crit and replace it something else. Refinement crystal shortage? Try using some excess insignias to purchase the 300 insignia brooch from the arena shop for a refinement roll! Socketing You can socket gems to you armor to have a higher battle rating. Also, leveling up your soul engraving will boost the stats you get from gems as well, boosting your battle rating even higher. Astrals Astrals can form a significant portion of your battle rating. As such it’s important to keep spending gold on them, be it in huge chunks over days, or a little bit everyday. This will keep them levelling up and making them stronger. Mount Training The more mounts you have and the higher the stable, the better. Guild Skills Guild skills are learned in the Guild Tower and cost Contribution. Once you leave your guild, your guild skills will temporarily disappear until you join another guild. Academy Tech While it may not seem it at first, your Academy eventually forms a big factor in your strength. Its potential keeps increasing as you level up. However: It takes a lot of kyanite (and time for non VIP) to max out, slow levelling helps this process as you’ll get more kyanite and time per level. At level 41, you can raise your BR (battle rating) by spinning the Blessing Wheel. Doing so will boost the Academy skills up to 200%, thus making you much stronger. The minimum bonus is 10% (110% tech effects). The blessing goes higher (never lower) with each spin, to a maximum of 200% (300% tech effects). For example: You have 400 PATK from technology. You level up to 41 and receive the Blessing Wheel with its minimum bonus of 10%, and you now get 440 PATK from technology (110% * 400 = 440). Spin several times until the wheel shows 100%, and you now get 800 PATK from technology (200% * 400 = 800). Calculation of the BR *Note: For every fractional increment, BR is rounded down